Dancing Queen
by Digipokemongirl
Summary: A coupling between Kouji and Izumi confessing their feelings and singing in a prom at their school and Izumi and Kouji are gonna sing duo! Kouzumi!
1. Planning

Dancing Queen

Hi guys, this is my first Kouzumi/Kozumi fic, sorry about the spelling of Koji and Koichi I know I spelled it wrong but as I researched about Digimon Frontier Kouji and Kouichi is spelled Koji and Koichi, but I'll use Koji and Koichi in this chapter so I'll use Kouji and Kouichi in the other chapters. Tommy and JP will appear only, in the prom, then the next chapters next to the prom.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Digimon characters here except Zee and Emma they're my own characters.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1

Planning

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Izumi was singing alone in her house, her mom was at school in her school for short, and her mother's place as a secretary of the principal, her father was out for a visit and the work.

Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I´d heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you´re a love machine  
Oh, you make me dizzy

She twirled around while making her breakfast.

Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, don´t conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight  
(The way that you kiss me goodnight)  
The way that you hold me tight  
(The way that you´re holding me tight)  
I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing yeah

She dressed up for her of school, she was 1st year of high school. She went out and skipped and skipped and still singing.

Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I´d heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you´re a love machine  
Oh, you make me dizzy

She reached school and passed by Zee and Emma, but she ignored them. "Wow she's in the mood now" Emma agreed. Since Izumi had taken voice lessons and won an award for the school and her cause of her beautiful voice she became popular in her school, and every boys wants to go on a date with her, but she denies it.

Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, don´t conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight  
(The way that you kiss me goodnight)  
The way that you hold me tight  
(The way that you´re holding me tight)  
I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing yeah

She passed by her friend boys, and listened to her singing. "Wow, I couldn't believe she's a great singer" Takuya commented "Yeah, she even won the singing competitions" Koji said. Then Emma and Zee joined the boys, "You know I think she's in love" Zee suggested 'Maybe I am too' Koji thought.

I don´t wanna hurt you, baby, I don´t wanna see you cry  
So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high  
But I´m gonna stick to you, boy, you´ll never get rid of me  
There´s no other place in this world where I rather would be ok

Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
You look like a movie star  
(You look like a movie star)  
But I know just who you are  
(I know just who you are)  
And, honey, to say the least, you´re a doggone beast

Izumi skipped to her classroom and then the bell rang.

I don´t wanna hurt you baby, I dont wanna see you cry  
So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high  
But i´m gonna stick to you boy, you´ll never get rid of me  
There´s no other place in this world where I rather would be

After her last words she was in her desk, and then everyone clapped. Every time Izumi was late, her classmates waited for her until she finished her last words of the song she sang. The teacher also waited for her because, they knew it is rude to interrupt somebody doing his/her own hobby that they do daily. Then they started class, Izumi was sitting next to Koji, who was near the window, on her right was Zee, Takuya was behind her, Koichi was behind Koji and Emma was behind Izumi, JP was one year older so he's 2nd year and Tommy was three years younger so he was in the other side, Shibuya Elementary. After three more subjects the adviser announced. "Oh I almost forgot, we are having a prom this week, and I'm not sure when, maybe tomorrow and all of you must have a partner, boy to girl, and I want everyone to participate okay?" everyone nodded "Good" the teacher continued to write. Then all of a sudden Izumi looked at the boys in her classroom, which was looking at her and they wanted to take Izumi to the dance. "Don't mind them" Koji whispered, Izumi nodded.

After school…

"Hey guys!" Izumi was catching up to them "Hey Izumi, nice singing a while ago" "Thanks Koichi" Koichi grinned, Zee was jealous "I know, I know, you wanna kick me, but he gave a friendly smile not an crush smile" Izumi giggled and whispered "Besides, tell him you want to go to the prom with him" Izumi and Emma pushed Zee towards Koichi. "Um, Koichi?" "Yeah Zee?" "I um, I- I- I- I" "Hey no sweat Zee, to go too much pressure, I know you want to go out with me in the prom right?" Zee nodded "Then I accept. Hey wanna walk you home" "S-sure" Zee blushed, then the two left. "Wow, I guess Koichi made Zee even more like him" Emma commented and Izumi nodded "Well leave them. I know why don't we help the teachers, in planning the prom!" "Great idea Izumi" Koji agreed "but I hate helping" Takuya whined "Oh c'mon goggle head, you know we want to make the prom even more earlier!" Emma punched his head "OK! ALREADY!" Takuya scolded her "Well it's settled, c'mon we better find the principal so we can help out"

So what do you think? Am I great or what? Sorry I don't wanna be boastful, I was just playing along, I hoped you enjoyed it! Well please review! This is just my first Kozumi/Kouzumi fic, please reviews! Thanks for reading! Next up Chapter 2 Helping.


	2. Helping

Sorry for taking such a long time, my parents grounded me, well anyway I know you are all wondering where that song came from, it came from Abba or Mamma Mia, and one song here is not from Abba, it's from Cheetah girls, 'I won't say I'm in Love' from Hercules. Thanks for the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the digimon characters here except Zee and Emma, they're my own characters.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2

Helping

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Izumi and her friends ran through the hall way racing to the principal's office then suddenly…. BUMP!!! "Ouch, hey watch where you going-! Oh mom, I'm sorry, I thought it was some one else" Izumi helped her mom get up "That's okay Izumi, I was wondering why'd you run? You know, no running in the halls Izumi"

"I know mom, but, we wanna help out for the prom, we were thinking that you might need extra hand"

"Oh, why didn't you say so? You're always allowed to help, you wanted to make the prom earlier right?" Izumi nodded

"Well we do need an extra hand, c'mon!"

They went to the gym where the party supposed to be. They saw their gym teacher and all the teachers in the school, they saw different decorations, and tables with flowers in the sides, on top there was a disco ball, then in the very top, there was a cloth holding the balloons up, they say that the principal will pull it, and the balloons will fall into some couples.

"Um, you boys come with me" Mrs. Orimoto said, "Izumi, dear, would you mind if you could shop for this? And um you could also shop for your dress, also you too Emma" Takuya and Kouji were helping moving the table, Izumi and Emma went out shopping.

(Izumi's POV)

Me and Emma went out looking for table cloth, we chose lavender and pink, it was the perfect one for the tables. Spoon, forks, plates, bowls and many more, their last stop the dress, I chose the lavender dress with a pink ribbon at the back, Emma chose a lime dress, with spaghetti straps, and then we chose the same color as our sandals. Next we headed to the jewelry shop, my mom said to buy the crowns for the home coming king and queen, and we just saw the perfect one, we also bought, necklaces and bracelets, I bought a locket for Kouji, you know what I mean I have a total crush on him, I was thinking if he will ask me if he could bring me to the dance, we bought two more crowns, in case there was a tie (AN: Sorry, I haven't been in a Prom, I don't know if there is a tie or not).

"Hey, Izumi?"

"Yeah Emma?"

"Do you have a crush on Kouji?"

"Ugh! Who would ask such a stupid question!" I scolded, then I felt blushing

"Oh really? Well the proof is, you always hang out with Kouji instead of Takuya, you always sit beside Kouji every subject, and you were singing "Honey, Honey" because that means you're in love!"

I blushed harder 'How could she know that I'm in love? Well anyway I am in love in Kouji' "Yeah I guess you're right I am in love" We headed school, we found Kouji is helping our gym teacher carrying the boxes, and Takuya was taking a nap, Emma sat next to him. I went out, it was night, the moon was full. I sat on a bench near the gym, and sang…

(Normal POV)

If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that

Kouji was done helping and was taking a rest then he went out to have fresh air then spotted Izumi singing. He hid behind a tree and listened.

Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...clichè? I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

Kouji was stunned about she was in love. 'Who is she in love with???' he wondered

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh

Izumi stood up and walked along and went near the lake and walked along the shore.

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the cieling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?

Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
Your doing flips read our lips your in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love  
Your doing flips read our lips your in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
I wont say I'm in love

"Woah!" She almost fell down when she felt arms, around her, she opened her eyes and saw Kouji holding her.

Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in....love

Sha la la la la la...(sigh)

"Izumi are you okay?" Kouji asked, she nodded.

"Kouji, um, thanks, I- um, how'd you know I'm here?"

"I was getting some fresh air and um- spotted you?"

"Oh- uhh, I guess you heard me sing right?"

"Yeah, you a really good voice it makes me wanna kiss you"

"Huh?"

"I mean um, you know, um- just like your voice I didn't mean kiss, kiss it's just- Would you go the prom with me?"

She stared at him in shock, she was also blushing 'Wow, him asking me in the dance?! Wow, he is a sweet guy, okay, you can do this Izumi, you can do this' "Sure, I mean, yes, what ever" Izumi said nervously.

"Great! C'mon, we don't want you to catch a cold right?"

"But I didn't even fell on the water!" "You were out here all night Izumi, we need a rest you know? The day after tomorrow is the prom so you better get some rest okay?"

"Okay, and thanks again Kouji"

"Izumi dear, stay in the school for the rest of the night. There is a dorm in the third floor. Oh, don't worry, Kouji, Takuya and Emma, I took care of your parents, I'll pick up your clothes now just stay there okay? If you guys are hungry there is a fridge there. Oh, take the second to the last, okay? Its room…. 304" Mrs. Orimoto said "Kay mom".

"C'mon guys, we're almost there" Izumi went in the room, there was two rooms, one plasma TV, sofa, couches, phone and a kitchen. "Wow! It's like a hotel!" Emma went in the rooms. "Izumi let's sleep together girls to girls and boys to boys okay?" "Sure Emma". There were two rooms, one was colored pink and the other one was blue, the room with pink color got a computer, closet full of clothes for girls, blossomy design on the walls, stuffed toys, big box, small TV, two couches and a desk with a mirror with make up kits in the drawers. The other one has computer, closet full of boy clothes, soccer designs, arcade games, x-box, PSP, Play Station, small TV, two couches, desk, and a soccer ball.

"Wow, soccer ball! Hahahaha!" Takuya played with the soccer ball. "Takuya! Stop it! We don't own this place! We, just stayed here, to go to sleep, not play around" Izumi took the ball from him, "Hey! This is my favorite jacket! I always wanted this" Kouji took off his jacket and put on the blue jacket with a word lone at the back of the jacket. "Who owns this?" Kouji asked "You" Mrs. Orimoto put down four luggage "Me? How come?" "Actually, you guys, all of you, you deserve it because, you helped a lot, like last Halloween, you helped us decorate, well not with you Takuya, but since you helped us a lot of times, we decided to make you a room for you, we knew you would like it and you deserve it what else do you want?" Mrs. Orimoto explained "Oh mom" Izumi hugged her mom. "Now go to sleep and…. I told your parents you'll be staying for the rest of the school year! And um you can stay here for a long time if… if you will stay high school to collage, I know Izumi will stay here because I work here" "But mom, what about Zee and Kouichi?" Izumi asked "Well they didn't help out and- " "They'll help you, tomorrow, because they need some time alone!" "Well if that's that, I'll just add another bed and that's not the way to treat your mother!" Mrs. Orimoto, slammed the door and left. "Argh!" Izumi stormed into her and Emma's room.

"Wow, I never see Izumi so upset" Emma commented "Yeah she could be Godzilla!" Takuya insulted, then again, Emma punched his head. "Hmph, she just needs some time alone" Kouji said coldly and went to his and Takuya's room. "What's wrong with them?" Emma asked, Takuya shrugged.

Midnight….

(Izumi's POV)

I woke up at the middle of the night. I look up the window there was nobody, only stars and the moon shining up on the sky. I knew all the classrooms were closed, except for the dorms for the teachers who lives here and ours. I didn't go out but I did, I was in my night gown with my sweater on. I went out to the school's garden, it was beautiful, there were kinds of flowers, rose, dandelions, orchid (AN: I don't know any Japanese flowers, so I just used American flowers, this still takes place in Japan) and many more. I loved roses, especially the white ones. I saw a swing hanging on a branch, this is were we usually play when me, Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi became grade six here in Shibuya. That's when I started having a crush on Kouji. (AN: I know you were all wondering why grade six in Shibuya High, because Shibuya High and Shibuya Elementary shares the same garden).

_Flashback…_

_(Normal POV)_

_First day in Shibuya Elementary and in grade six. Izumi B?was wondering around, she ended up in the garden she was so beautiful, then she saw a tree with a tree on it's branch, she ran up to it and swung. Then the bell rang._

_Izumi entered her classroom she was assigned in, as she went in, she saw boys looking at her except three who were busy talking, one had a bandana with navy long hair, the other one has hazel hair with goggles around his neck the last one has messy navy hair, just like the other guy, but shorter. 'I think I know this guys' then she sat down next to them. The teacher entered the room "Good Morning Class" she greeted the class "Good Morning Mrs. Montez" _(AN: I think I used in High School Musical, Gabriela Montez or Montes??)_ The class greeted back. "Before we begin, you'll know your new classmate, Ms. Orimoto, please stand up" The teacher commanded, Izumi stood up and went in front of the class "Please introduce yourself Ms. Orimoto" "Hi, I'm Izumi Orimoto, I used to study in Shinjuku Elementary, but since my mother worked in Shibuya High and she wanted me to study there when I turn high school, but since I'm still grade six, I'll study here. I live in Shibuya Street, Block 9 Lot 17_(AN: Sorry again, I don't know any street in Shibuya, because I'm not Japanese, I'm a Filipino)_ , it's near a Sakura Tree. I used to have 5 boy friends!" Everyone gasped "Not actually a boyfriend, it's a boy that is a friend, their names are Takuya Kanabara, Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi Kimura, Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi, they are my best friends in the whole world, well anyway, I went to stay in Italy for two years then I acme back here, since I just came back, I totally forgot how to be a friend, that was the day I met those five boys" Izumi finished "Well that was excellet Ms. Orimoto, you know those boys you mentioned are here, except for Junpei, because he's high school already. You could sit next to Mr. Minamoto, please raise your hand!" The boy with a bandana and navy long hair raised his hand, '*Gasp* Kou-kouji? Yeah it is Kouji!' Izumi tought. Izumi sat beside Kouji and listened to the teacher. _

_After school..._

_Kouji, Takuya and Kouichi were headed to the tree with the swing in its branch, then suddenly, they spotted Izumi swinging by herself. "Izumi!" Takuya yelled "Takuya!" she waved. "What are you guys doing here?" "We were supposed to meet Tomoki and Junpei here, what are doing here too?" "Well I found this, this morning, then I waited here until the school bell rang, then I decided to stay here for a while" "Well since us digi-destined, we always stick together" Takuya said. Izumi giggled _

"_You know Takuya you don't have to act to be more matured, than Kouji and Kouichi"_

"_Hey you at it again!" Takuya chased Izumi around._

"_What does he mean Izumi?" Kouji asked._

"_Well when we first got to the digital world, Takuya said he will keep an eye on Tomoki for the rest of the time in the digital world"_

"_Hey guys!" Little Tomoki said running to them "Izumi!" he hugged her "Oh, Tomoki, you sure do grow up fast!" "Hey guys!" Junpei said "Izumi!" he said running towards her then... "Not in a million years Junpei! Though I'm reunited with you guys doesn't mean that I have to change my mind about you Junpei" Izumi said "She haven't change a bit" Kouji said. _

_After 5 hours have passed..._

"_Well see you later guys, I gotta do home" Tomoki said "Yeah me neither, c'mon Tomoki I'll walk you home" Junpei and Tomoki walked home. Takuya yawned loud "Well better go home! Coming?" "I will" Kouichi joined "Coming little bro?" "Nah, catch you guys later" "Kay!" Takuya and Kouichi raced._

"_Aren't you going home Izumi?" _

"_No, my mom said she's gonna fetch me, but it's late and she haven't come back for me" _

"_Do you have the key?" Izumi nodded._

"_Well let's go I'll walk you home"_

"_Okay, wait, I'll just check this out" Izumi stood up the swing and then suddenly... A flock of birds going into Izumi's direction "Ahhhh!!!" Izumi shouted._

_Izumi's POV_

_I opened my eyes I thought I was dead, but when I see the sky it was golden, then I felt something on my chest, I looked, it Kouji, unconscious, then I blushed that he was on top of my chest and saved me from the flock of birds. "Kouji? Kouji?" I shook him, but he didn't wake up. I tried again and this time he was able to move and moaned _

"_Izumi?"_

"_Kouji, would you get off me, you're lying down on my chest"_

"_Huh?! Oh!" He stood up fast._

"_Uh, le-let's go! We don't want to let your mother worry about you, or maybe she still at work"_

"_Oh, uh sure" I blushed. When we reached my house, "Thanks Kouji, for walking me home and saving me" "No problem I just- huh?" I kissed his cheek, "I be-tt-er go! Bye" I said running up to my house, and watch him outside going away, but didn't I saw him blushing, then walked away._

_End of Flashback_

Well? Do you like it??? Please Reviews! I think I have plenty of mistakes here. Please Reviews! Up Next Chapter 3-Practice.


End file.
